Harry potter et la cité de Niklab
by le somptueux poulet
Summary: Dudley à Poudlard?? dur à croire! une cité est découverte, divulgant des secrets révélateurs au sujet de la famille d'hermione


Harry en entrant dans sa chambre s'apercu que tout avait été viré à l'envers dans ses bagages. Sans doute la tante Pétunia qui cherchait quelques choses se dit-il. Harry, visiblement contrarié, recommença à nouveau à tout empilé ses livres et ses vêtements. Après avoir tout remis en ordre il remarqua qu'il lui manquait un objet mais il ne savais pas quoi.Le lendemain Harry avait oublié le fameux objet manquant, car il était plus heureux que jamais où presque, demain à cette heure-ci il se retrouverait à nouveau avec ses amis Ron et Hermione dans le Poudlard Express et pourrait recommencé sa vie dans son vrai monde, le monde des sorciers et des sorcières. Cette année Harry eu encore plus de difficulté que les années précédentes à convaincre l'oncle Vernon de l'accompagné jusqu'à la gare King's Cross pour prendre son train. La tante Pétunia parvint à encouragé l'oncle Vernon à le faire en lui rappelant que plus vite il se serait débarrassé de lui, mieux cela serait. Cette remarque poussa donc l'oncle de Harry à accepter sa demande malgré lui.  
  
Pendant la journée Harry passa son temps réciter des sortilèges, tout en se prélassant paresseusement au grand soleil. le lendemain matin Harry pris son petit-déjeuner à toute vitesse et monta ses valises à l'intérieure du véhicule avec l'aide généreuse (en conséquent bien étrange) de son cousin Dudley. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se déroula sans aucun incident. Une fois arrivé, Harry dit au revoir à l'oncle Vernon avant de franchir la barrière qui séparait le monde des moldus du monde des sorcier. Une fois arrivé sur le quai du Poudlard Express, il remarqua immédiatement la tête orangé de son ami Ron. Il couru vers lui avec son chariot et heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, lorsqu'il leva la tête pour demander pardon au passant ( où à la passante ) qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculé, il s'aperçu qu'il était pourtant seul au milieu de la place. Un peu confus il continua son chemin jusqu'à la famille Weasley. A son arrivé il remarqua qu' Hermione étais déjà parmis eux . Les jumeaux en profitère pour saluer Harry chaudement tandis qu'il regardais toujours Hermione sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Le train émit un long sifflement strident qui voulait signifier qu'il prendrais son départ dans deux petites minutes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux dirent au revoir à mr. et mrs. Weasley et embarquèrent dans le compartiment du fond. Ron et Harry qui étais assis sur l'une des banquettes ne pouvait s'approcher l'un de l'autre car il avaient l'impression q'un gros rocher invisible c'était placé entre eux. Hermione commença par leur raconter ses vacances et il en firent de même chacun leur tour. Plus tard en matinée la jeune femme qui étais chargé de vendre les confiseries passa. Comme à son habitude Harry acheta de tout pour tout le monde. Hermione s'attaqua à une dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu, rapidement son tint tourna du beige au jaune comme si elle étais sur le point de vomir. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et elle recracha le contenu de sa bouche. C'était une dragées à l'eau de poubelle. Harry lui eu plus de chance car elle était au caramel.  
  
Page 4 Par la suite de leur voyage, ils eurent l'occasion de rencontrer dans le train Neville Londubat qui avait apporté avec lui son jeu de cartes. Pendant le reste du trajet il jouère à la bataille explosive, et au échecs version moldue , une version que Ron trouva totalement inintéressante parce qu'on ne pouvait donner d'ordres quelconques aux pièces inanimées. La femme aux confiseries vint à nouveau pour les prévenir que leur parcours jusqu'à Poudlard ce terminerais d'ici une dizaines de minutes. Donc ils entreprirent de ranger les mille et un emballages de bonbons étendu sur les banquettes. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'?il à son sac à dos, le mis sur son épaule et attendit avec impatiente que le train s'arrête, Pattenrond, qui venait tout juste de s'éveillé émit un miaulement sonore, qui mit Hedwige en une colère terrible pour ont ne sais quelle raison.  
  
A la grande surprise de Harry, Olivier Dubois un jeune homme grand et à la taille massive (tout le contraire de Harry) vint le rencontrer dans son compartiment en lui souhaitant la meilleure des chances pour la nouvelle saison de Quidditch. Dubois qui travaillait maintenant pour le Poudlard Express, était l'ancien capitaine et gardien de but de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Avec lui et les autres membres de l'équipe Harry avait eu la prestigieuse occasion de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et d'être autant victorieux pour la coupe des quatres maisons. Le train s'immobilisa enfin. Hedwidge ne cessait de crée du vacarme de plus en plus bel, cela exaspérait Ron qui ne pouvait plus la supporter. Harry ne comprenait pas, généralement Hedwidge ne créait jamais autant d'agitation, sauf lorsque q'un intru où une personne indésirable se retrouvait en sa présence.  
  
Harry, Ron, et Hermione se dirigère vers les innombrable calèche tirée par des chevaux invisibles. Hermione jugea que l'équipe de Gryffondor étais encore cette année l'une des mieux placé pour gagné le championnat, tout cela dépendant du nouveau gardien. Je me demande qui sera notre nouveau capitaine cette année. soupira Harry. Tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Non. Avoua Harry. C'est Fred. Fred! S'écria Harry et Hermione d' une même voix. J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait un excellent capitaine Harry. Dit Hermione.  
  
Ouais, depuis ce temps là Fred et Georges ne s'adresse plus la parole. Ajouta Ron. Il est jaloux c'est ça ?dit Hermione C'est à peu près ça, Georges ne supporte pas que Fred mérite tout les honneurs.  
  
Merci d'avance pour vos rewiews!!!!!! 


End file.
